


Always the Quiet Ones

by Mia_Zeklos



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia_Zeklos/pseuds/Mia_Zeklos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto has his wishes, whether he's willing to admit that or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always the Quiet Ones

**Author's Note:**

> This is surprisingly... graphic, so there’s that as a warning. It was written by a prompt and I really hope you guys enjoy it!

 It wasn’t a secret – at least not to Jack – that Ianto loved blowjobs. He always gave his rather vocal appreciation whenever Jack took the initiative, but there was something strange about it all. He looked ready to enjoy things to the very end and then, every single time, he put a hand on Jack’s neck in an unspoken warning and pulled him away. It always left the Captain both frustrated and bewildered, but he knew he had to keep quiet. It had happened on other occasions as well – if he pushed something Ianto was torn about and questioned it, Ianto tended to freak out and start assuring him for hours that absolutely nothing was wrong.

One day, though, Jack decided he’d waited enough.

“What’s wrong?” he asked once Ianto had given his breathy order for a stop. “Was it something I did?”

“No, it’s fine,” Ianto started as usual. “Just–” To Jack’s further annoyance, he pushed him even farther away and tucked himself in – not an easy task, given his situation. “Don’t you want me to use that on you later?” he asked and while his tone was playful and surprisingly blunt, his eyes still betrayed his anxiety.

“Ianto, your refractory period is shorter than Owen’s temper,” Jack deadpanned. “I’m sure you’ll manage.”

“Look, Jack, just leave it, okay?” Ianto retorted. They were in Jack’s bedroom and even in the faint lights, Jack could see that he was blushing furiously. “Let’s just–”

“You know you can tell me everything, don’t you?” Jack pressed, trying to ignore his lover’s flustered protests.

 Ianto shook his head. “Not that, thank you.”

Jack rose up to his feet and sat on the bed next to Ianto. “No matter what you’ve got in mind, the worst that can happen is me saying ‘no’, right?” Ianto nodded. “And there are very little things I’d say ‘no’ to, so you can go right ahead. I won’t think you’re disgusting or depraved or anything like that, if that’s what you’re afraid of.” The crimson on Ianto's cheeks reached its peak. “You can do it as dirty talk, you know?”

“How?” There was still an edge of protest in Ianto’s voice, but at least they were getting somewhere.

“The usual way, but you describe to me what you want to do,” Jack coaxed, feeling his body heating up again in anticipation.

There were a few more seconds of hesitation and then Ianto nodded mutely, shifting so that his legs were straddling Jack’s lap and his hands were intertwined with Jack’s hair. He lowered his head and Jack felt his silky lips against his ear. “I’d like you on your knees for me,” he started, his voice seductive despite how clearly nervous he was. “I’d like to see you down there with your face upturned, and–”

“Yes?” Jack prompted breathlessly. He knew that the pause wasn’t meant to be teasing, but that was how it felt.

“Then I’d– Oh, Jack. Every time you try to bring me to the end I stop you because all I can imagine is this, and I couldn’t ever imagine bringing it up.”

“But you can,” Jack assured him, his impatience clear even in the tremor in his voice.

There was a small intake of breath. “I’d like to fuck your mouth.” Ianto's voice was heavy and thick; shame and desire circling one another in an endless cycle. “I’d like to hold you in place as I do it, too, so I can make sure that you can enjoy it as much as I do.”

“And you can,” Jack said, reaching up to pull Ianto away so that they were face to face. “You can, Ianto, and you will bring both of us that kind of pleasure if you allow yourself to do this. Honestly,” he added with a small smile as Ianto stared at him, both surprised and curious, “that’s the sexiest thing I’ve ever heard.”

Ianto's eyes widened a fraction more and then, before Jack could do anything else, he felt long fingers cup his face and insistent lips press against his own, and he knew that he was lost.

“You’re amazing,” Ianto whispered fervently and his lips strayed down Jack’s neck, sucking and biting before he rose up for air. “Get on your knees, please.”

“Gladly,” Jack responded with more force than he’d thought he possessed and flipped them over, spreading Ianto's legs as he sank between them. He took in his lover as he towered above him and felt his breath get stuck in his throat. From this angle, Ianto was even more beautiful than usual, with his eyes half closed and breathing heavy; his finely sculpted body covered by a fine sheen of sweat.

Jack broke out of his reverie and reached up for Ianto's trousers, pulling him out once more. Leaning in, he gently teased the head and took in Ianto's helpless groan.

“It’s your ride,” Jack reminded him gently.

“I can’t do it,” Ianto confessed, his entire body tightening as he tried to keep control. “What if I hurt you?”

“You won’t,” Jack said quickly. The sooner Ianto got the confidence to start, the sooner they’d get to the best part.

Slowly, tentatively, Ianto started thrusting. He smothered a soft whine at the feeling of Jack’s teeth grazing over his cock and then pushed his hips out a little more and started a hesitant rhythm.

Jack’s body was overworked with sensation and it was almost intolerably _good_. All of it – the sounds coming from Ianto, the almost-words that left his lips, his gentle, maddeningly slow moves.

“Go on,” he whispered encouragingly, pulling back slightly. “Go faster, Ianto. You know you want to. You won’t hurt me,” h added when he felt Ianto was about to comment on that.

Always the goo little soldier, Ianto did just that – his brow furrowing, his breath leaving him in lithe puffs, his entire body surging forward in what Jack thought to be a subconscious gesture, and a nearly inaudible whisper of, “Oh, Jack, _yes_ ,” and even though Jack had done little but let him use his mouth, he felt a little thrill of satisfaction run through him.

It wasn’t much later that Ianto lost control entirely; sliding in and out of Jack’s mouth faster than ever as the Captain himself stroked his own cock in rhythm with his lover’s thrusts. There was something wonderfully selfish about what Ianto was doing and Jack couldn’t help but enjoy every second of it. He could feel his own control slipping and soon enough felt a wave of warmth over his fingers as he came, Ianto following by mere seconds with a sharp cry and his head thrown back.

Once they’d calmed down, Jack felt himself being pulled up by a strong pair of arms and into Ianto's embrace.

“That,” he said with a deliciously hoarse voice, “was fucking amazing. Thank you, Jack.”

“You know me,” Jack said, his lips curling into a smile as he winked. “All you have to do is ask.”


End file.
